This is a single blinded, prospective, randomized, placebo-controlled trial o assess the effect of acute volume expansion with either colloid or crystall d infusion in patients with mild preeclampsia on system vascular resistance a intrathoracic fluid content. Colloid plasma volume expansion has been show to benefit the severely ill preeclamptic patient, but little is known about re cing the severity of symptoms with mild preeclampsia.